moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyonisus
= Character Profile = *'Guilds/Organizations:' Odd Label and Entertainment Company (disbanded), The Brokenhorn Peace Circle (disbanded) *'Professions:' Illustrious Tailor, Illustrious Enchanter *'Nicknames:' Dyo, Dyon Appearance Rather typical in appearance, not much stands out about this Blood Elf. A bit eccentric, a bit excitable, but a bit more composed nowadays than he once was. Dyonisus wears fine-tailored clothing, probably something he crafted himself, or fashioned out of old armor. He walks with a straight gait, always seeming to know where he is going, and rarely looks around. There is a cold air about him, and a seriousness that was never there before. Personality Recently, Dyonisus has become quiet, calm, and slightly moody. Those who knew him before, when he traveled with his temperamental warlock friend Alasminne, see this as a drastic change for the worse. Where he was once excitable, talkative, and friendly, he has grown reserved and almost irritable. He is still quite eager to talk and laugh with those that choose to speak to him, but he spends much less effort reaching out to others. Dyonisus has a noted weakness for women and alcohol, though enjoys these pursuits less and less. He no longer hits on anything with breasts unless he is in a particularly good mood (though he does continue to flatter women whenever he gets a chance), and he has turned to the drink as more of an escape than a happy thing to celebrate life with. He occasionally becomes more open and cheerful when he is drunk, but lately it seems to only sour his mood further. History Dyonisus is the only son of Aldous, a soldier, and Ky'shatae, an Enchantress of small renown. He was born in Tranquillien and spent much of his life there, until he was the appropriate age to attend the Magic Academy in Silvermoon City. He took classes with fellow student Alasminne, and the two became fast and inseparable friends despite their many differences. Where Dyonisus was charming, restless, and cheerful, Alasminne was quiet, brooding, and dangerously intelligent. Alasminne would later quit the Academy before graduation and (unknown to everyone else at the time) turn to the path of a Warlock, but Dyonisus graduated with somewhat average, but satisfying, marks. After the Third War, life changed for Dyonisus, as it did for everyone. His father followed Kael'thas into the mysterious Outland, and has not been heard from since. His mother eroded quickly from the sudden, powerful addiction brought on by the loss of the Sunwell, and died mere months afterward. Dyonisus might have done the same, if not for Alasminne. His addiction has remained strong all these years, but he has learned how to better temper and control his urges. Dyonisus and Alasminne took up the call of adventure together, and traveled and explored for a long time. They were a powerful pair, and likely would have continued to grow and strengthen with time, but news from Northrend put an end to their travels. Alasminne, like Dyonisus, had lost all of his family in the destruction of the Sunwell, or so he had assumed. A rumor came to them about his sister, either alive or raised as a Death Knight, and Alasminne immediately packed up to search for her. Dyonisus was warned to stay behind, and because he was loyal to his friend, he did. For a time. Two years passed before Dyonisus picked up his staff and headed out into the world again, determined to find his friend, or at least a sign of his death. He has told no one of what he plans to do, and has no idea where to go or what to look for, but he feels that he must continue to search for his friend, no matter what the cost. Dyonisus later joined the Brokenhorn Peace Circle, an organization promoting peace. After it's disbandment, he joined Odd Label and Entertainment Company as a designer. The company eventually fell apart, and he spends most of his time doing what he can and working where he can find it. He has continued to work with the Kirin Tor, though still spends most of his time outside of cities. He has recently returned to Silvermoon City and is attempting to fit in with his elven kin once more.After finishing his exploration of the Outland he has retrieved his father's remains and returned to Azeroth. He departed for Northrend after holding a small funeral and is now searching for news about Alasminne. He finally gave up the search for his long-lost friend, and held a small ceremony in his honor in case of his death. Recently: *Dyonisus found new hope in the land of Pandaria, finding reason to enjoy finely crafted alcohol, and his temperament has settled somewhat with the peace of finally moving on from the losses of his father and his best friend. *His travels and studies with the Kirin Tor have caused him to turn more towards Arcane studies. Character Traits *Terrible Cook *Alcoholic *Womanizer - thought not as much recently *Not Musically Inclined (couldn't carry a tune with a bucket/couldn't pluck a string to save his life) *Hated by Animals (even the smallest of creatures tend to attack him) *Stoic *Intelligent His mount is a Swift Pink Hawkstrider named Baroness. Though more willing to obey him now, she will still take a chance to peck his hand or face if the opportunity is given. = Gallery = dyosmall.png|Portrait of Dyo. Baroness.jpg|Dyo's mount, Baroness. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Mage Category:Tailor Category:Enchanter